


Hero

by GreyLiliy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Drake Mallard was Gosalyn’s hero.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Kudos: 12





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 12, 2017 as “Drabble #125 - Hero.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 30, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Darkwing Duck wanted to be everyone’s hero.

That’s why he signed up for this whole hero schtick: The fame, the fans, and the glory of taking down criminals. The loving, adoring public would be shouting his name and feeding his modest ego.

But he soon realized, that was harder than it looked. Few people knew his name, and even less considered him a “Hero.”

Then he met Launchpad, his biggest fan.

But soon after, he met Gosalyn Mallard and became not only her father, but her hero.

Darkwing Duck was Gosalyn’s hero.

But even more than that, Drake Mallard was Gosalyn’s hero.

It was a title he’d wanted more than anything, but now that he had it, he realized that there was only one person that he really, really wanted to stay being their hero.

So if he started wearing a little make up and powder on his feathers to hide the bags under his eyes from sacrificing his sleep to maintain his civilian life during the day, that was fine (and Launchpad swore on his life he’d turn a blind eye and ignore it if Darkwing ever fell asleep in the jet on patrols).

Small sacrifices were nothing in the life of a masked vigilante slash father.

He moved a bit slower, and his bones ached a bit louder inside his own brain and he might have started carrying pain relievers in his belt, but that, too, was all worth it.

There was nothing like seeing his Daughter dress up as him for a convention because he was her hero.

Not a thing in the world.

Darkwing would fight crime, fight civilian life, and do whatever he had to if it meant staying Gosalyn’s hero, with or without the costume.

Who had time to stop and slow down with that on the line?


End file.
